The Humanimal Mutant Dialogues
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: The Mutants meet Animal People called Humanimals so similar to them and yet also so different, these are their conversations I do not own the Turtles Donatello/OC Raphael/OC
1. Of Multiverses and Music

_**(Hey there People...I just want to make an apolgy story for that mish-mash I posted earlier...The critiques were I jumped into action with no build up, characters were OOC and since no one knew who the OCs were no one understood the plot. Well to make up for that...Here are a collection of conversations the Mutant Turtles have with my Orginal Characters, the Space Beasts These characters come from my own origanal stories and this is just me imagining what it would be like if my characters met the TMNT...I feel I owe it to the Turtles because if not for them I never would have created these characters...There will be Four Conversations each with a different theme)**_

_This Conversation of Multiverses and Music_

Three Months ago, the Turtles ecieved a myserious call for help...Someone calling themselves Amanda claimed to be from another world where Genetically Engeneered Animals called Humanimals were enslaved by Humans called the Wranglers.

Before the Turtles knew it...They were on an adventure like one they never had before...They landed in a world much like their own...But much was different, Other then Humans co-existed with Humanimals and intersteller space flights were common, it seemed many years ago a Mutated Strain of Anthrax killed off most of Earth's human population...As a result most of this alternate Earth was once again covered in unspoilt wilderness, North America was two thirds forest...And while vast technology did exist...Most people chose to live in harmony with nature rather then seek a technological paradise.

Donatello in particular was flabbergasted that people were seeking to have as little technology in their life as possible...Instead opting for 'A Pastoral Future'

On their first day in this new world, they found their new allies, The crew of the Fellowship...Captain Matoaka Redfeather a Unicorn Woman (At first the boys were amazed to be talking to a real live Unicorn, but then realized that they had met Dragons...Heck they even became Dragons in their battle with the Demon Shredder so Unicorns weren't really all that far-fetched)

Matoaka's motly crew was comprised of Minsk Flemmingcoff a Mink Woman and Second in Command, Bill Brandy, a Bull Boy, Jim Buckwheat a Red Squirrel Boy, Bob Buttz (Yes that is his real name) a Catfish Boy, two others had been with the crew previously but had left to do their own things, Belladonna Starchild a Water Dragon Woman who now had her own radio show, a Henry 'Kong' Wisner, a Gorilla Man...Who had been the team medic and left to open his own clinic. There were two Humans in the crew, Ichabod Crane (Yes that's his name) Who replaced Kong as the medic, and Edward Green a reformed Wrangler Prince who was now Minsk's husband. Also one Alien...A Bird like creature called an Ave...His name was Zander and he had been exiled from his home planet because he fell in love with Matoaka.

It was from Zander that the Fellowship Crew gained the gift of 'Harkaskeerah' the ability to share memories through skin contact, to the one recieving the memory they feel everything that person felt that they, every emoton every physical sensation all the pain all the joy.

The Turtles couldn't help but be a little shocked, when Matoaka demonstrated by sharing a memory with them.

"There..." She said "The gift of Harkaskeerah is now in your flesh."

"What do you mean?" Donny panted, Matoaka had not shared a pleasent memory she shared the memory of the first time she got shot...The Turtles were still reeling from feeling her pain as if it were their own.

"I mean..." Matoaka said "You have the power to share your memories with me if you so wish...You merely have to touch me, concentrate on the memory at hand focus...Project your memory into my mind."

"In that case..." Raph growled as he grasped her hand with maybe a bit more roughness then nessacary "Allow me to return the favor..."

Raphael then shared the memory of the spar he had with Mikey before he met Casey

_"Nice fall Raphael!" Mikey taunted "Just come on back if you want some more of that!"_

_Grunting, pulling a box off his head "You've had it Mikey!" Raph growled_

_Mikey just blew on his fist_

_"Bro or no you've got to go!" Raph charged_

_"Good reverse punch!" Mikey said as he dodged said attack_

_Raphael's feet flew_

_"Nice roundhouse kick too Raph!" Mikey said as he leaped right over his brother_

_"Whoa! Not a bad Dragon Punch either!" Mikey was practically giggling"But you're just a little too...SlOW!" Mikey said slapping Raph and the shell sending him flying_

_"Actually...Much too slow!"_

_Raph's anger was reaching a boiling point he finally landed a punch on Mikey sending his brother flying_

_Raph charged attempting to get a hold of his brother and failing miserably _

_"You think you're better then me?!" Raph yelled "Do you?!"_

_The two brothers grappled for a moment_

_"No..." Mikey said "You're just too cocky..."_

_Mikey then sent Raph flying for the final time, this time crashing into a table_

_"..Raph!" Mikey let that last word sink in_

_"Winner and still champion..." Mikey crowed like a Rooster unaware Raph had grabbed a pipe...His anger was now pure unbridled fury._

_"No..." He panted "No...You...YOU!"_

_Raph then leaped onto his Mikey ready to bash his skull in_

_"Raph! No! Wait! Wait!" Mikey cried out in terror._

_Raph felt Leo grab his arm_

_"Raphael!" Leo growled "Have you lost your mind?!'_

It was at that point Raph ended the memory simply by pulling his hand away from Matoaka's

The Unicorn Woman, looked postivly dizzy...And possibly a bit sick. She shook her head a bit as if the gather her barings.

"Thank you Raphael..." She said warmly "For sharing that memory..."

There was no sarcasm in her voice, not a hint of bitterness, she was genuinely glad to have felt that painful memory!

Raph wasn't sure what to say "T-Thank you?" He stammered "You're thanking me for giving you that memory?!"

"Raphael..." Matoaka said pushing a lock of her mane behind her ears "That's the beauty of this act of sharing memories, it imbues empathy...To help others feel your pain and suffering and let them share with you their pain and suffering...We can ease each other's pain...Realize that we're not alone."

The Turtles were not sure what to make of this.

"I'm sorry if sharing my memory of getting shot in the leg was too intense for a start." Matoaka said "But I am glad for any memory you four can share with me...The good and the bad...It helps us feel connected to one another."

"When several people share an experience..." Zander said "They can link up and perform Harkaskeerah with a 'shared conciousness' if the four of you all touch each other and two of you touch two of us...We can all feel an experience all four of you experienced.

The Turtles looked at each other

"All right..." Leo said "I think we know which one to share with you."

"But brace yourselves..." Donny said "This one is going to be REALLY wierd."

"And you might want a barf bag handy..." Mikey said only to be smacked on the head by Raph.

They then shared the entire ordeal of having to deal with their much...Siller counterparts...And meeting their hardcore countparts from 'Turtles Prime'and the whole 'Shredder trying to destroy the multiverse thing'

The entire Fellowship crew looked dizzy after the completion of that memory, some of them looked downright sick!

"Oh man..." Bill said as he held his head "I think I nearly lost my four stomachs..."

The Bull Boy shook his head "I can see why you were annoyed by those guys..." He said "I mean...Any red blooded Humanimals can take a good bit of silliness now and then but those guys were just over the top!"

"Um guys..." Ichabod said weakly "The Turtles said this happened just three years ago in their past? The whole multiverse being destroyed thing? How come we didn't feel anything in our universe? I don't recall everything turning white on me did you?"

"Um no..." Bill said

"I didn't." Siad Jim

"I definitely didn't." Said Bob

Donny had to stop and think about this

"Well..." Donny said "Considering how massive the multiverse could possibly be...It could be that it has layers..."

"Like a cake?" Asked Jim

"Not exactly the metaphor I was going for..." Donny said "But...It's possible that because the multiverse is so massive not every world felt Shredder's carnage because it didn't have time to reach that far...Or...The destruction only included universes with Ninja Turtles in it."

Everyone looked at Donny

"Leo..." Donny said "When you went to Usagi's universe...Did you ever see or get wind of direct counterparts to us?"

"No." Leo said "And if there were I never met them."

"And I don't think there are counterparts to us in this universe..." Donny said

"There are many kinds of Turtle People." Minsk said "But we have never met a Turtle Person who was a Ninja...And none of our Turtle People are as handsome as you four!"

"Yeah!" Bill said "I mean the Turtles of our Universe aren't bad looking...But their big and clunky with small heads and prononced beaks...Some species translate better to Humanoid form then others...We never thought Turtles were one of them...Until you four came along."

Donny and Leo blushed, but Raph and Mikey were smirking

"Seriously..." Jim said "You guys have the pontential to be real lady killers...Girls will be lining up to mate with you!"

"Holy shell!" Mikey said "Let the luscious ladies come to me I'll be in my..."

"Um...There are some things we wanted to ask you about..." Donny said desperatly wanting to change the subject "I've been meaning to ask you...Where does the music come from?"

"Huh?" The Fellowship crew was stunned

"I mean...The morning when you all burst into a little song...Where does the music come from? I couldn't find a definable source."

"Oh the Music just starts and stops like the wind." Bill said "When we have a song inside us the music will start."

"How does that work?" Donny asked

"It's really hard to explain..." Bill said rubbing his head "The Music is a force as old as time itself...It's not like we're controlling it...It's more controlling us...The song wants to be sung...We merely give the song what it wants."

"As my Dad used to say..." Kong said "Music is like a fire in your belly that comes out of your mouth! So you better turn it into a song!"

The Turtles were not sure what to say...At the very least these People were more patient and kind and willing to explain how their universe worked...Even if it made no sense.

_**(Anyone who has watched the movie Enchanted probobly knows what's going on here...The Humanimal Universe operates on Broadway Musical Law of Physics...)**_


	2. Of Harmony and Discipline

_**(OK Everyone, I was orginally going to make this a conversation...But I changed it into a mini-adventure where the Turtles and the Fellowship crew battle the Wranglers...I wish I had some reviews so people could let me know what they think, this chapter sets up Donatello and Belladonna's romance)**_

The Turtles had to learn all they could about the situation between the Federation and the Wrangler Empire before they could be allowed to battle with the Fellowship.

Finally after two months, they joined the Fellowship crew on a mission to Planet Arcitcuttus VI to rescue the Humanimals enslaved there.

"This Planet is in fact an ice planet." Matoaka said before they got into the Spaceship...So you Turtles might want to put on some warm clothes for battle."

The Journey to Arcitcuttus VI was slightly over two hours long, Mikey and Raph started getting antsy.

Belladonna and Kong were temporarily rejoining their old crew because this Mission was going to be very dangerous, Kong was needed as medical backup both in case of injured crew members and any rescued slaves in need of medical care. Belladonna was the best hacker in the Fellowship Crew, as it was she was trying to hack into the Wrangler's system. It seemed the Fellowship crew was much more like a family then a standard military crew as all the Humaniimals had been born and bred on the same 'slave farm' escaped as children and lived in the wilderness together before the Humanimal Revolution...So Kong and Belladonna were able to join the crew for missions whenever it was deemed necessary. Edward and Zander had married into the family and Ichabod was adopted as they founf him a homeless waif on the Wrangler World of Alderbaren and decided to take him in and train him to be a medic.

Mikey was anxious to get a Girlfriend...He realized the chunky Turtle Humanimal Girls were just to ugly for his tastes so he decided to find a girlfriend of another species

He decided to try putting the moves on Belladonna, he slided up to the Dragon Girl as she worked on her computer.

"Hey Bella..." Mikey said in a sultry voice

"Don't EVER call me that!" Belladonna snapped

"Huh?" Mikey was confused

"Do not ever, EVER call me Belladonna!" The White Dragon said firmly "It holds bad memories for me..."

"Why?" Mikey asked

"Has something to do with a certain story about a girl, a vampire and a werewolf..." Belladonna explained

It took a while for Mikey to realize what she was talking about

"Oh." Mikey said "Sorry...I was just wondering if after the mission you'd like maybe go on a..."

"No." Belladonna said

"You didn't even let me finish!" Mikey protested

"I knew full well what you were going to say." Belladonna said "No I will not go on a date with you! Espessily after what you just called me!"

"How was a supposed to know you didn't like being called Bella?!" Mikey asked irritably

"JUST GO AWAY!" Belladonna roared "You've practaclly ruined my whole day for the rest of the day!"

"Geez!" Mikey through up his hands "Someone's touchy..."

Belladonna sighed, she couldn't focus on what she was going nowher focus had been thrown off.

"I'm sorry." Came a voice

Belladonna looked up, it was the purple clad Turtle who was speaking to her now.

"Sorry about Mikey..." Donny said "He can really get under your skin..."

Belladonna wasn't sure what to say, she rubbed her head

"I can't focus on what I was trying to do now..." Belladonna said "And we have this ultra important mission!"

"Your society's technology is so advanced!" Donny said admiringly "I've seen things I never even dreamed possible, like an hour ago I saw what I thought was a chicken running in the infirmery, I wondered what an ordanary chicken was doing on the ship, but when I grabbed the tail it turned into a Puppy!"

Belladonna's ears perked up...She suddenly had a bad feeling about this...

"What happened then?" She asked

"Come and see..." Donny said

Donny lead her to the work table he set up, on the the table was what looked like a baby doll with its back split open all the inner parts taken out.

"It's amazing!" Donny exclaimed "A shapeshifting android! I was amazed at just how many forms it was able to take! I just to take a peek inside to see how it worked!"

Belladonna was horrified

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE TOY!" She bellowed

"Uh..." Donny knew he was in trouble

"That toy was one of the few were allowed back when we lived on the slave farm!" Belladonna growled "The only one I brought with me when we escaped! And now you destroyed it!"

Donny felt himself go pale, he didn't mean to make her upset but he knew things were going to go downhill real quickly

"I'll fix it!" Donny said quickly "I'll put it back together!"

"It won't work like that!" Belladonna snapped "You've pretty much killed the poor thing!"

She raised her hand to slap Donny across the face, but Matoaka caught her wrist.

"Belladonna!" Matoaka said firmly "This is not professional behavior! Go to your room and cool off!"

Belladonna stomped out, Donny thought for sure he would the sound of weeping

"I'm really sorry Captain." Donny whispered "I didn't mean to...Destroy her..."

"I know you didn't." Matoaka said gently "But next time please ask before you dismantle something? I should warn you Belladonna is feeling touchy because she's in season..."

Donny blinked a few times

"You know...Estrus..." Matoaka said "Dragons only mate once a year during the late spring and early summer..."

Donny felt himself blush it was THAT time of the year for Belladonna

"I'll let the others know." Donny said

When they reached the Ice Planet, the Turtles put on warm suits so they wouldn't fall comatose as they ventured into the ice caves.

"These are some pretty brutal conditions..." Matoaka said "Only the hardiest of Humanimals can work here."

"There is a mining operation going on..." Bill said as he studied the surroundings "All done by Humanimal slaves no doubt..."

Matoaka decided to split up the team, the Turtles were to go with Bill, Jim and Bob down furthur into the mines.

No one was sure what happened next but somehow the Turtles were seperated from the three Humanimals and were knocked out.

When Donatello came to he realized something was not right, he was on his plastron, shackled into an X-Frame, he knew he was deep deep trouble.

"Sorry for the inconvenience ." Came a haughty voice "But he had to shackle you this way because your carapace made it impossible to shackle you in on your back..."

"Who are you?" Donny asked in a calm unruffled manner

"I am Lord Sean..." The Man bowed with a smirk on his face "And I see you are the help from another world the Federation sent for."

"What do you want?" Donny asked

"You my Dear Turtle." Lord Sean "Or more precisely your DNA."

"Oh shell..." Donny whispered he thought this was like being captured by Bishop all over again

"You need not worry." Lord Sean said "We're not going to dissect you...What we want you for is breeding stock."

"Excuse me." Donny said

"You and your brothers are like nothing else we've ever seen!" Lord Sean said "We have never seen Turtles as strong and graceful as your kind...So we wish to improve our Turtle Humanimals with your supieor genes!"

It then hit Donatello over the head what was going to happen

"You're not using me as a stud!" He growled dangerously

"Oh but we will!" Lord Sean chuckled "And you will do it...Or you will die!"

Just then Lord Sean got an alert, Chaos in the slave barracks!

"Oh shoot!" He said "I'll be right back!"

Lord Sean then rushed out the door, forgetting to lock it behind him.

It was that moment Belladonna came in, shutting the door and using a large bookshelf as a baracade to prevent anyone else from getting in.

"I'm really rusty!" She gasped "Two years out of combat have really dulled my blade!"

That when she saw Donatello shackled in the X-Frame

"Donatello!" Belladonna exclaimed "What are you doing here?!"

"I got captured." Donny replied "And Lord Sean told me he plans to use me as a breeding stud so could you please help me out of this?"

At the words 'breeding stud' Belladonna was reminded of her own estrus...Then a wicked thought crept into her head now was the time for some payback

"Oh sure..." She said in sultry voice "I can help you out..."

Donny didn't like that wicked sparkle in her eyes

"Belladonna..." Donny whispered "What are you doing?"

"I think now is the time for some payback for you breaking my favorite toy..." Belladonna smirked

Donny's eyes went wide with fright

"You...You wouldn't dare take advantage of me like this!" He squeaked

"Relax..." Belladonna said "I'll let you out but first I want some fun..."

She noticed the area of skin on his side between the carapace and the plastron, she grinned a wicked grin and started stroking his side with her claws.

Donny's pupils shrank to little pinpricks, his sides were his most ticklish spot, it was absolute murder!

"STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He cried bucking as much as he could in his shackles

"Belladonna tickled all the way up to his armpit, DOnny's cheeks flushed red and tears ran down his face

"PLEHHEEHEHEEESE!" He begged tearfully "STHHAHAHAHAP!"

Belladonna sighed, she knew what she was doing was petty

"OK Donatello..." She said "I'll let you go."

She used her claws to pick the locks, as soon as Donny was free, he glared at her.

"I said I was sorry for that!" He snapped

"I guess I'm sorry to..." Belladonna said "Let's just get out of this this place and find the others!"

Donny quickly found his staff leaning against the wall, strangely he was not as angry or annoyed as he thought he would be...For some strange reason he felt he was starting to like Belladonna... 


	3. Of Breeding and Babies

_**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, After some thought...This story is no longer going to be just four conversations I don't know how many conversations are going to take place but it'll be a lot more then four)**_

After that mission on the Ice Planet, things weren't the same between Belladonna and Donatello, no one knew what went on when they were making their escape from the Dungeons but when they got back they acted extremely shy around each other.

A few days later the Fellowship crew and the Ninja Turtles were gathered on the Fellowship, the Humanimals promised to answer the Turtles' questions about Humanimal Reproduction.

As they gathered in the Ship's parlor, Belladonna sat down by herself in a chair large enough for a Dragon...Donny sat on the sofa that seated four...He sat farthest away from Belladonna, everyone noticed. Jim's nose and whiskers twitched, Bill's ears flickered, and Ninja Turtles looked at their Purple banded brother.

"Donny..." Mikey said "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"I keep telling you!" Donatello said "Nothing happened! Nothing at all!"

"OK geez!" Raph said "Don't get yer bandana in a twist!"

"You've just been acting strange ever since we got back from..." Leo started to say

"Nothing...Happened." Donny said

"If Donny says nothing happened then nothing happened." Matoaka said

Leo smiled, Matoaka was always the peacekeeper, he wished he had her ability to be calm in the most dire of situations...Or the most annoying of situations...He wondered if it was justbecause she was female and her lack of testosterone that kept her head cool in hot situations or was it something more?

"So..." Matoaka said "I believe you guys had questions about Humanimal Reproduction."

"Yeah." Raph said "Bill's a Bull, Bob is a Catfish...They're half brothers as if his Dad screwed a Catfish...And apparently that can produce kids...How the shell does that work?"

"Not to mention that a good percentage of you are of half Human heritage." Donny said "Matoaka your Mother was Human, Bill's Mother was Human, Minsk's Father was human and she didn't even know him, she only knew she was half human was when she..." Donny started blushing...He didn't want to say it.

"When I started menstruating instead of going into a heat like normal Humanimals." Minsk said because Donny would not

"Yes." Donny said "But you look like a perfectly ordanary Mink Humanimal you don't seem anymore Human then any of your fellow Humanimals."

"Sometimes Half-Breeds get a few 'tip-offs' they're half Human." Bill said "I mean...You see these teeth?" He grinned

"Yes." Mikey said

"This is an anomoly." Bill said touching his upper front teeth "Cow and Bull Humanimals shouldn't have upper front teeth, the fact I have upper front teeth betrays the fact I have Human blood in me...But as you guys just proved you REALLY need to know your Animal Anatomy inside and out to be able to spot these things...The only thing you can always spot is hair on Non-Mammals, hair on the heads of reptiles, amphibians or fish always means mammalian herritage."

"And not always Human heritage at that!" Bob said "Since my Dad was a Bull I have hair on my head..."He poked his strawberry red curls "Also in my armpits!" He said gesturing to his armpits."

"OK..." Raph said "We didn't need to know that."

"Humans and Humanimals have been interbreeding ever since Humanimal kind has existed." Matoaka said "So the longer and older the Humanimal blood line the more likely you are to find Homo Sapiens in the family tree. But Bob is unique...Before Bob, when Humanimals of tottally differnt species bred, like say a mammal and a reptile, or two very different mammals like say...A Female Kangaroo, and a Male Lion...While the Mother would concieve the offspring would often be born dead, we just assumed that only very closely related species could breed, like a Wolf and Dog or a Horse and Zebra...But then, Bill's Dad got drunk, lay down with Bob's Mom, the egg was laid, and when he hatched, he lived...He had bad eyesight and was feeble...But he lived, many took that of a sign a new era had dawned...That a new world order was too happen."

The Humanimals were quiet for a moment, bowing their heads in reverence


	4. Of Shame and Glory

_**(I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...OK people this is where Donny and Belladonna's relationship gets into full swings...I hope you like Belladonna and don't find anything sue-ish about her...I tried to make her as realistic as an Anthro Dragon Girl can be...OK one with the show)**_

The truth was that during the caper on the Ice Planet, Belladonna and Donatello found the main computer room, they decided to hack into it, only to be stopped halfway.

_"Wh-What's happening?!" Donny asked alarmed by the turn things were taking_

_"Nice try Humanimals..." Came a voice_

_Belladonna growled "Lady Gloria!" She gnashed her teeth_

_A hologram came on in the center of the room, the hologram was that of a beautiful grade dame in her early forties, her long black hair tumbled to the small of her back, her icy blue eyes cold and haughty._

_"Can't let you do that Fellowship!" Lady Gloria chided _

_"You're not going to get away with this Lady Gloria!" Belladonna growled snapping her jaws like a crocodile_

_"Oh?" Lady Gloria smirked "Belladonna Starchild? Back on the Fellowship? I thought you had left to that radio show of yours."_

_"Once a Beast of Nuthanger..." Belladonna said "...Always a Beast of Nuthanger!"_

_"Unless that 'Beast' happens to be a Human Being." Lady Gloria said smugly_

_Belladonna's face fell, for the first time Donny saw what looked like genuine terror on her face_

_"What?!" Belladonna squeaked_

_"Do you really think none of us Wranglers couldn't figure it out?" Gloria responded "Belladonna Starchild, the daughter of Hildegard Starchild, and Grandaughter of Wyndem Moreau the famous Biologist...We knew the tale of Moreau's Grandchild who had been transferred into a Humanimal Body ran away from home...No one knew where, several years later after the massacre of Nuthanger Farm Seven Young Humanimals rise up and otherthrow the Earth Government making it the first Planet of the Federation...One of whom is a Dragon named Belladonna Starchild...Don't try to hide it...We know you're Moreau's grandchild...I wonder what your furry little friends would think if they knew they had a Human among them the whole time?"_

_Belladonna utterly broken sank to the floor weeping. Donny couldn't take it anymore he turned to the Hologram wielding his Bo (He didn't know why, he knew his staff could not hurt of holgram)_

_"Leave her alone!" He yelled_

_"Who the hell are you?" Lady Gloria asked_

_"I am Hamato Donatello." The Turtle said "And I warn you...If you threaten to reveal Belladonna's secret...I'll make sure you regret it..." He made his voice as deep as it could go_

_"A Turtle Man with a big stick?" Lady Gloria sneered "What can you possibly do?"_

_Shrugging of the calling of his Bo a 'big stick' he calmly stated "I am both a Ninja and a Reptile of Science." He said "I could create a virus that will attack your planet's entire computer system...Everything comes crashing down."_

_Lady Gloria's eyes widened, she knew that Humanimals almost always spoke the truth, they never bluffed, (She didn't realize sh was not speaking to a Humanimal but a Mutant Turtle who can bluff, but to be fair Donny wasn't)_

_"If you reveal her secret..." Donny's voice was no more then a whisper "I'll mak sure your regret it."_

_The Hologram faded out as Lady Gloria couldn't think of anyway to respond, Belladonna was still frozen with fear, the mere fact, the Wranglers had figured out who she was, she felt as good as doomed._

_"Belladonna." Donny said gently kneeling down to her "It's OK..."_

_"No it's not OK!" Belladonna sobbed "They know my secret! You know my secret!"_

_Donatello wondered why a Human Girl had been transferred to a Humanimal Body and how, but he felt if asked about that she would only get more upset, instead he gently wiped away the tears from her face._

_"Belladonna..." He whispered "Your secret is safe with me...I promise...I'll never tell your secret."_

_Belladonna looked at him, her eyes, so big and blue, Donny felt his heart bleed for this poor creature, who had been so easily broken by mere words._

_Donny took her chin in one hand and looked into her eyes, he didn't realize that Humanimals rarely look each other in the eyes, they only do that when they challenge each other for dominance or when their courting...Belladonna was in heat...While she may have had a Human Soul she also had a Dragon body that influenced her mind._

_"Belladonna..." He said with utmost seriouness "I swear on my honor that I will never...NEVER...reveal your secret."_

_In that instant, Belladonna kissed him, not a big kiss, just a quick peck on the beak, she quickly realized what she did and drew away quicker then Donny could blush_

_"I'm sorry!" She whispered "My...My estrus."_

_"It's OK." Donny whispered, altough his cheeks were quickly heating up "I understand. Let's just get out of here."_

_As they exited the main computer room, Donny felt himself reeling from that kiss, it was just a little peck, but it was on his beak, April had only kissed him on the cheek, this kiss as brief and fleeting as it was felt like his own personal Big Bang, his ran his toungue over his beak and realized Belladonna must have eaten chocolate before the mission, the sweet taste on his beak would linger for many hours._

In the days that followed, Belladonna and Donatello avoided each other, the kiss they shared, they couldn't look at each other without thinking of this kiss, they avoided each other as much as possible, and the unspoken awkwardness, everyone was noticing it.

Finally Belladonna knew she had to get these feelings off her chest, before she burst a blood vessel. She approached Donatello one morning and told him to come alone, she had to tell him something.

Donny could hear his brothers snickering, he gulped nervously.

"Where are we going?" Donatello asked

"Somewhere far away and private." Belladonna said "What I'm going to tell you can not be heard by anyone but you...And a lot of my fellows have sharp ears."

They reached a field of foxgloves, they scent and beauty of the flowers was calming but there was tension in the air.

Belladonna sat down on a tree stump "I think I need to tell you..." She said "How and why I was transferred into a Humanimal Body."

Donatello gulped, he was afraid he was going to hear something horrible and awful but he was ready for anything.

"I had an incurable illness..." Belladonna said sadly "I would have been doomed to die by eight due to genetics...When I was six years my Grandfather did the only thing he could do to save me, since my body was doomed, he transferred my mind and soul to a Dragon Embryo...He saved my life."

"Oh." Donny said "That's really interesting."

Belladonna looked at him incredulously "Interesting? Really?"

"I'm sorry." Donny said "I didn't mean to offend you."

"No it's OK." Belladonna said "My problem was that I was ungrateful for my new body...I was a spoiled brat in those days...A completely spoiled brat...So spoiled a ran away from home and stowed away on a spaceship headed to Earth, when I reached Earth I faced the hardships of life...So one Winter's night...Half starved and freezing I came to Nuthanger Farm."

Tears streamed down her face

"Belladonna..." Donny said quietly "What's wrong?"

"Don't you see?" Belladonna exclaimed "We can't be together because I'm not a real Humanimal! I'm an impostor! A Human in a Dragon's body! You were born a Turtle but I was born a Human! I'm not pure enough for you!"

"Pure enough?" Donny shook his head "Belladonna that's nonsense!"

Belladonna started weeping "Why can't you understand? I'm a member of the very race that destroyed Nuthanger Farm, it's only sheer luck that I escaped with my friends while so many others perished! During my time on Nuthanger Farm I came to know so many of the Humanimals who were lost, they were so much more...Real then the Humans I knew...They were alive with love, passion and hope! Why should they die while I live?!" And then she just sobbed

Donatello in a burst of tenderness, put her face up to his, his kissed her on the mouth, as sweetly and tenderly as he could, Belladonna felt herself melt into the kiss, in her mouth she tasted the coffee, Donny had just drank, and she smelled his musky scent...His scent reminded of the smell of the Earth after rain...

Donatello broke the kiss, he himself was surprised at what he just did.

He thought 'This has got to be the most impulsive thing I've ever done! But it felt...So natural!'

Belladonna laid her clawed hand over his heart "You're heart is beating so fast!" She said "You've never kissed before have you? You really were just as shy as I was!"

For a moment they just were sillent quietly looking at each other, gathering their words and feelings.

"You...Really love me don't you?" Belladonna said

Donny rubbed his head "I've never met anyone like you." He said "You've brave and kind, and witty and smart...Ever since that night...When Lady Gloria...When I saw you crying I just wanted to hold you, to kiss you, to make the hurt go away...Someone as nice as you shouldn't have to suffer what you suffered!"

Belladonna smiled, she never felt so happy in her life! The broken toy was but a distant memory in her mind.

"I feel the same about you." She said "I never knew a male quite like you...So gentle and kind but also brave and intelligent...Those things aren't always found in combanation."

"So you really...Want me?" Donny whispered

"If I can trust you with my secret...They I can trust you with my heart." She said

No more words were needed to be said as they leaned in and kissed again, as if to seal their relationship, the kiss lingered a bit more, but still was very tame, as neither had much experience at it, they didn't stick their toungues in each other's mouths, they simply touched the tips of their tongues together thus ending the kiss.

They walked together hand in hand, Donatello, always the most logical Turtle, quietly tried to analyze the last few moments in his mind, but then he stopped and realized, love can not, and should not be analyzed, a wise amn once said, the most precious things in our lives, love, beauty and art, must be undifinable the moment we can define them they lost their meaning...So for once the genius Turtle was content to just 'be' in the moment. 


	5. Of Addiction to Alien Foodstuffs

_**(And now for something comepletely different, I haven't gotten more then two reviews, and I ask...Is there something I'm doing wrong? What am I doing that isn't worthy of review...Well hopefully I'll garner of of you's attention with this chapter this is...Alien Fruitcake Addiction Oh...And if any of you can guess what the 'wierd as shell' cooking show Ichabod and Marzipan are watching you get a Gold Star)**_

Mikey was well aware of the standard Sci-Fi tropes, like the beautiful green skinned alien chick, or the one where the black hole sucks you into another time or space.

There was another Sci-Fi trope, one where an Alien or simerally otherworldly being eats some innocuous Earth substance like ice cream or chocolate or vinegar and either starts to act drunk or something incredibly wierd happens, Mikey thought that situation was pretty funny, unfortunately he was about to learn the Trope went both ways.

Leo and Raph were out, Matoaka, and Minsk were going to show them something, Donny and Mikey hanging out on the Fellowship with Bill, Jim, Bob, Ichabod, Ichabod's Cat-Girl Girlfriend Marzipan Cheshire and Belladonna.

It had been two days since Donatello and Belladonna annonced they were now an item, Mikey and Raph were glad for their brother but Leo's joy for his brother quickly turned to concern, they had come to this universe to help others, and while they had become great friends with their new allies, actually hooking up with them caused some problems, the biggest one is...If Donatello and Belladonna actually wanted to get married, will Donatello have to stay in her universe? Or will Belladonna have to come to their universe...These big questions, Leo felt he had to ask Donny before it went to far and Belladonna got pregnant.

But in the meantime, Ichabod was with Feline Girlfriend Marzipan, together they were watching some wierd as shell cooking show that had burping, farting sock puppets to reprisent yeasts as the cook explained how to bake bread.

Just then there was an alert, someone was at the Spaceship's door.

Bill got up to get it, the Bull Boy was greeted a three foot tall pudgey Lizard Man who was straining under the weight on the enormaous box he carried.

"Here Sir." Bill said "Let me help you with that...He lifted the box as if it contained nothing but feathers."

"Thanks." The Lizard Man said stretching his back "One Avian Fruitcake, for your Local Alien."

"Alien?" Bill asked "Oh! You mean Zander!"

"Yeah the Bird Alien." The Lizard Man said "Apparently it's his birthday today, and the Good Captain wanted to surprise him with the standard Avian Birthday Cake...Isn't it fasinating that across the Universe, People celebrate the day of their birth with cake or some cake like substance? Not with say...Rocks covered with fermented fish sauce or something like that."

"Strange minds think alike." Bill said as he signed for the package.

The frangrance from the Box was strangely divine, it smelled at differnt times like cinnamon, ginger, cloves and clover honey. Bill opened the box to see what the cake looked like and it was like nothing else he ever saw, an enormous two layer cake with thick purple icing, surrounded by things that looked like cinnamon sticks but in reality couldn't possibly be real cinnamon stick and crowned with three lucious purple berries, Bill remembered that those berries were known by Aves as 'Pan'Du' or 'Royal Berries' since they were Purple the symbolic Color of Ave Royalty.

But the act of opening the box, was fatal as it made the fragrange of the cake all the more potent...and as Bill and everyone else was about to learn, the smell had a pecular effect of Earth Turtles.

"Holy shell!" Mikey said "What is that smell!"

"It's this cake." Bill said "It's smells nice doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Mkey said wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.

Donny smelled it too, Donny prided himself on his logical, analytical mind, so what he was about to do in the next few minutes was going to huant him for the rest of his life.

Donny and Mikey approached the Cake like a predator stalking its prey, what follwed next could only be called, a cake massacre

It wasn't until they both felt a Large Bovine Hand slapping both their faces, that the finally snapped out of it.

"Wha...What the shell happened?" Donny panted

"Apparently..." Ichabod said as he was typing away on a computer "The spices and fruits in the Avian Fruitcake have a very...Interesting effect on Earth Turtles, Mutant or otherwise, judging by your reactions the Cake seems to be some kind of...Turtle Nip..."

Marzipan giggled "Turtle nip..." But then she saw Mikey and Donny's hurt expresions and quickly clammed up.

"Oh my gosh!" Donny said "I'm so sorry for what I've just done! I must of looked like...A mindless animal!"

Belladonna nuzzled her boyfriend "It's OK Donny." She whispered "That's kind of the peril of a Multispecies Society..."

_**(Read and review)**_


	6. On the Subject of Batten Disease

_**(OK, I just want to let everyone know that Belladonna's story was in part inspired by real life events, I went to a school for people with disabilities like Austism and Asperger's Syndrome, and I never even knew this Girl personally, this Girl had something called Batten Disease which I was told is a Genetic Disorder, you can only get it if both your parents have the recessive genes for it...Also the song in Belladonna's flashback is from a British TV show called Horrible Histories, you can type in 'Charles Darwing Song' into YouTube to see what I mean...Aslo if any of you are 'creationists' who don't believe in Evolution. This chapter's not for you...In fact maybe you should stop reading this story all together)**_

Donatello is a genius, but he doesn't know everything, and he is humble enough to admit this fact.

He has a vast amount of knowladge on many subjucts, but still he isn't an expert on all the branches of science. Psycology for one was never his strong point, manybe because all the differnt Psycologists can't seem to agree on the exact truth, as one person put it 'If the world is on the back of an Elephant, standing on the shell of a Turtle, the question Psycologists are asking is what color the elephant paints its toenails.'

As the most pasifistic Turtle Donatello would rather not fight, but when it comes to bad guys, it's easier for him to fight them, then to figure out what made them go bad in the first place, if anything...Donny knew that some people are just born psycopaths without conscience, it wasn't anything their parents did to them, it isn't anything in their genetics, some people are just born with brains who don't function properly.

On that subject, Donny was never too keen on the subject of mental disorders...Maybe because he never came across a situation where such knowladge would be handy, and maybe because some of that stuff is really depressign to think about.

But when he asked Belladonna what the 'incurable illness' was that she had to have her mind and soul transferred into a Dragon, embryo, she said 'Batten Disease' and for once, Donny had no clue what she was talking about.

She clarified "It's a genetic disorder." She said "You only get it ifboth your parents have the recesive genes for it. What my Grandpa told me was it caused an infection of the umblical cord.

Donny knew he had to learn more about this. So while Belladonna was away at work, he stayed in her aparment, and typed in the word 'Batten Disease' into the serch engine.

He got quite a few different results, one was an online video of children with the diesease.

The first couple of moments, was a Little Girl, in a near corpse like state, then a Doctor appeared on screen

"Batten Disease..." The Doctor said "Is really a common catch-all term four a group of disorders..."

Just then, Belladonna walked in the door.

"I'm home Donny!" She said as she carried in a large pizza box.

Donny quickly scrambled to hit the back button.

"What were you doing Donny?" Belladonna asked

"I hope you don't mind." Donny said "But when you told me about Batten Diesase I just had to know more about it...And...Well..."

"It's OK Donny." Belladonna said "I brought lunch."

Belladonna opened the box, a fragant, sausage and mushroom pizza lay inside, she also had two large bottles of cola.

"Got them from Big Mama's Pizzaria." Belladonna said as she poured the cola in two large glasses containing ice.

Donny smiled and sat down with his Dragon Girlfriend for lunch.

"It's really very tragic." He said as he took a sip of soda "That the whole thing is the unfortunate results of genetics."

"And the trouble is it all comes from different genes."Belladonna said "So for two people who want to have kids, you may never know if the combanation of your genes will produce Batten Disease." She took three slices, of the pizza and crammed all three in her mouth eating ravenously!

When she noticed the look on Donny's face, she blushed and wiped tomato sauce away with her napkin.

"Sorry." She whispered "When I get really hungry I have a habit of eating like...A Dragon."

"It's OK." Donny said as he picked up a slice pizza and slowly nibbled on it. "After what I did yesterday, I'm hardly the one to calling you out for disgusting eating habits."

"Belladonna looked up "Is this about the Avien Fruitcake you and Michelangelo ate yesterday?" She asked

"Ate doesn't begin to descibe it." Donny sighed "Devored is more like it...I was just...So embarressed by what I did yesterday...Reduced to an Animal...It just...Brought up bad memories."

"Bad memories?" Belladonna asked

"I'll tell you later." Donny said as he resumed eating his pizza.

After lunch they lay down together on on the simply cuddling with each other, Donatello was surprised that in Humanimal Courtship most of the touches are extremely gentle and discret, Belladonna would gently caress his cheek and ever so softly run her hand down his arm, or even just press against him as they passed each other in the hall. Donny was quickly realizing that this may because of differences in Humanimal Anatomy, not all Humanimals could kiss, Bird Humanimal couldn't not with their hard beaks. And other Huamnimals with the exception of Ape Humanimals and some Fish Species, couldn't really do a proper pucker as Humans can because of their lip structure, with each other Humanimals are more likey to forgo kissing for licking eachother's faces or nibbling each other or something like that.

As Belladonna gently carassed his bicep, Donny reached out and touched her hand.

"I want to do Harkaskeerah with you." He said "I want to know some of your memories before you transformed."

Belladonna blinked, "You really want to?" She asked

Donny nodded

"Well all right." Belladonna said As she clutched his hand

_Belladonna was 5 years old, she lived with her Grandpa the great Biologist Wyndem Moreau and her parents, in her Grandpa's reserch center that was actually INSIDE a mountain! As her they lived on the Desert Planet Luneria which had three suns, they needed to protectthemselves from the heat, and inside Moreau's Mountain fortress their was plent of air conditioning._

_"It's time to say good night Belladonna." Her Grandpa said "Say good night to everybody."_

_Wyndem Moreau was studying Animal Intelligence, not Humanimal Intelligence but regular Animals, he was trying to find a way to raise the intelligence of Animals, he kept all kinds of baby Animals on premise, from domesticated Animals like a Lamband Calf, to wild creatures like a Kangaroo Joey, Seal Pup, Baby Monkey, Eaglet and many others._

_Belladonna went round and said good night to each of them "Good night Aries, Good night Taurus." She said to the Lamb and Bull Calf respectivly._

_"Good night Chut." She said the the Kangaroo "Good night Andre..." She said to the Seal and so it went on until she bid every creature good night._

_As her Grandpa tucked her into her soft cozy bed, Belladonna gathered her favrote toys around her, her Aligator Doll, her Elephant Doll, her Snake Doll and her Teddy Bear, she loved Animals having been surrounded by them all her life, she had never known any actual Humanimals just the incredibly tame animals that her Grandpa always kept in his lab, her Grandpa taught her at a young age to love science, while he explainedto her everything about Biology, it was clear she loved zoology most of all._

_"Now go too sleep." Her Grandpa said as he stroked her hair_

_"I'm not goingto die right?" Belladonna asked, ever since she had been diagnosed with her illness, she kept hearing people say she was going to die and she was scared_

_"No Belladonna you will not die." Her Grandpa said "When you go to sleep it will like you will sleep forever, but soon...Very soon you will wake up in your new body, the body of a beautiful creature!"_

_"What kind of creature?" Belladonna asked_

_"That's a surprise." Wyndem chuckled_

_Belladonna frowned "I don't like surprises." She said "Not even for my birthday!"_

_Wyndem sighed "You're just like me in that regard." He said "All right...You're going to be a Dragon...A Beautiful Water Dragon...Soon you will hatch from an egg and you will be in your new body."_

_"OK." Belladonna said "At least I'm not a dung bettle or something gross like that."_

_Wyndem chuckled Belladonna never forgot when he explained to her about the dung bettle._

_"Can you sing me a song Grandpa?" Belladonna asked "My favorite song?"_

_Wyndem smiled, a while ago, when trying to teach her about Charles Darwin and Natural Selction, he came up with this song._

_Wyndem started to sing_

_"People thought all Animals_

_Arriived here unrelated_

_The World began_

_And then came man_

_All perfectly created._

_But then someone looked up a tree_

_And said 'That Monkey looks just like me!'_

_So it really was a mystery_

_What I learned in natural history!_

_So I joined HMS Beagle_

_Watched the Eagle and the Seagull_

_We studied rocks and plants_

_Flowers, trees and bees and ants_

_Slept on hammocks without pillows_

_Eating rats and armadillos _

_Till I realized on reflection..._

_...It's Natural Selction!"_

_Belladonna giggled as her Grandpa spun around and danced and sang like a crzy person_

_Wyndem continued to sing_

_"Nutural selction means each Animal evolved_

_To blend with its surrounding Ch-Ch-Changes were involved_

_So Birds with different foods to seek_

_Seemed to have develped differnt beaks_

_And over time they modified_

_Till just the fittest of them all survived!_

_On the Isles of Galapagos_

_I noticed the Giant Tortoise_

_Had ineresting shells_

_And I rode on them as well_

_Iguanas land ans swimming _

_Meant my new thoery was winning!_

_It all led in the direction..._

_Of Natural Selction!"_

_Wyndem became more quiet_

_"My finding met with outrage _

_Ffrom the Ch-Ch-Church of England_

_And from me._

_The idea that we came from Ch-Ch-Chimps_

_Questioned my own Christinanity_

_But it was hard to disagree!_

_Every species new Mutation_

_Had a perfect explanation!_

_It seems the world's inception _

_Must predate carbon preception_

_And a lack of adaptation_

_Is a fatal limitation_

_So each creature's imperfection_

_Over time get's a correction_

_Meaning Animal collections _

_Gain unique means of protection_

_And to fail Nature's inspection_

_Means immediate rejection_

_Which all leads to the detection_

_...Of Natural Selction!_

_...Natural...Selction!_"

_And with that Belladonna finally fell asleep_

Belladonna pulled her hand away, breaking the Harkaskeerah

"Grandpa was right." Belladonna said "As I slept through the night, he transferred my mind and soul into a Dragon Embryo, still in her egg, for a days I incubated in the egg, and when I hatched, boy was I surprised that I would have to be a baby all over again, and I would have to wear diapers all over again.

"By Dragon Embryo..."Donny said "You don't mean a Humanimal Draon do you?"

Belladonna shook her head "It was a Normal Dragon Embryo...But since a Human mind was being transferred into it...It means I would be sapient from the start, Grandpa didn't like the idea of transferring my mind and soul into an already sapient creature...He discovered that you could could get a Normal Animal to evolve into a Humanimal by injecting it with something called 'Dark Water' which he did with me shortly after I hatched.

"Had...Anyone else ever been tranferred to a Animal Body before you were?" Donny asked

"Oh yes." Belladonna said "You see two hundred years ago, it was decided that you couldn't create Human Clones to save the deathly ill Clones were pronocnes as Human as anyone, so something new had to be thought up, so began the practice of Transferring the minds and souls of Human Childen into Animal and Humanimal bodies...Because unlike my Grandpa, some folks didn't care about displacing the soul of a sapient creature...Too be far the treatment of Human Clones before was pretty rough...So instead of tearing open and harvesting organs from cloned Humans, People would put the soul of their deathly ill child into the body of a Wolf, Horse, Elephant or Eagle...Of course this often caused problems of a different sort..."

_**(Read and review!)**_


	7. A Cure For a Sad Day

_**(Hey guys this is just a quickiefor this episode...I'll be blunt this episode is for two things only, one for some (Pure Platonic) Foot Fetish Fun with three of the Turtles and two I have been feeling a bit sad as of late...So since Marzipan is the closest thing to my Author Avatar...Having Leo, Donny and Mikey cheer her up with some foot fun is just my self-indulgence)**_

Leo, Donny and Mikey came to the Fellowship one evening. They found Ichabod in the parlor looking at a book with a despondant look on his face.

"Hey guys." The Red headed Human said then he noticed there were only three Turtles...Where is Raphael?" He asked

"A few days ago." Leo said "Matoaka and Minsk took us see the Captain of The Indigfatable...Tiamat, the Hydra Dragon...Matoaka told us Tiamat was very interested in meeting the two of us."

"Yeah..." Mikey said "I assume because she wanted to know which one she wanted to date...I could just imgine that Dragon Lady thinking...'Hmmm which one do I want to smother in my Dragon kisses? The Fearless Leader Turtle with the blue bandanna or the Hothead Turtle with the red bandana?' Apparently Tiamat likes her Males like her breath...Firey...Because she's going on a date with Raphy right now! Oh geez! When she kissed him I could see the seam shooting out of his ears!"

"I'll be honest..." Donny said "That's the happiest I've seen Raph since..."

"Since..." Mikey said not liking the suspence

"Since we were eight." Donny said "If Tiamat can give Raph happiness like he's never felt before then we should all be grateful to her for helping him find peace within himself."

Leo smiled happy for Donny's wise observation...Maybe it was because Donny had found love himself that he was able to make such an observation...Mikey pouted, unhappy that he was still single.

"I'm glad." Ichabod said closing his book "I wish Marzipan was as happy as your brother is right now."

"Something wrong with Marzipan?" Leo asked

"She's been having nightmares again." Ichabod sighed "You do know two months ago before you four arrived in our world I had rescued Marzipan and six other Humanimals from the clutches of the evil Duke Vortex...Marzipan was a slave for seven years...Captured from her homeworld at eight...Forced to work as the Cook for Vortex's soilders...Marzipan still does not know what became of her family, her parents and younger sister, she has no clue if they are alive or dead much less what planet they might be on...She's been having flashbacks in her dreams."

"Oh geez..." Donny said "That's awful."

"I know." Ichabod said "Today she's feeling so down that she hasn't the appitite for anything...At all."

The Turtles knew this must be serious, as Marzipan was a big eater that could put Mikey to shame, actually Mikey and Marzipan had bonded over trading recipes and spending time cooking at eating together...Mikey knew from his own experience when sadness brings lossof appitite you've really reached rock bottom.

"Marzipan herself said to me earlier to me today." Ichabod said "During my seven years as a cooking slave I studied cooking like a scientist studies science...I cook when I'm stressed, my knee-jerk response when there is a problem is to put food on it...But what do you do when the most delicious of delicacies seems not only not appitizing but actually seems repulisive? The thought of any food makes your taste buds want to turn inside out?"

"Then that means food isn't the answer." Leo said firmly but gently "I'm aware of these types, they use junk food like an alchohalic uses liquor to numb the the pain...But in both cases it's only a temporary solution."

"I wonder..." Ichabod said looking at the odd two toed feet of the Turtles.

"Ichy..." MIkey said "Why are you staring at our feet?"

"You are aware..." Ichabod said "In addition the being a great cook my Marzipan has a foot fetish right?"

"Oh yeah I remember." Mikey said "I remember her gazing at my feet one night and saying in a trance 'Your pedicure is impecable!' and I'm sitting there thinking 'What pedicure?! I don't even have toe nails!' You picked a wierd one Ichy!"

"Everyone is allowed to have their fetishes." Ichabod said "Anyway...I've seen the kind of...Foot Fetish fantasies she reads on her down time and I think I know what she likes...So if you three could kindly..."

So after planning it out, and after Ichabod along with Kong scrubbed the three Turtles' feet for ten whole minutes of ticklish Hades and adding some lotion just to cover any unpleasent sewer smell they were ready.

Maripan has spent most of her day in the Fellowship's greenhouse, smelling the flowers of her home planet Mizzer for the nostalgia.

"Marzi..." Ichabod said gently "How do you feel?"

"Depressed." Marzipan sighed "But at least my tears have stopped flowing, my eyes are like leaky faucets once they start they just can't stop."

Ichabod did notice Marzipan's eyes looked red and puffy "Marzipan." Ichabod whispered "The Turtles would like to talk to you for a moment."

Marzipan wondered what the Turtles would want to talk to her about because other then Mikey she didn'treally know them well.

In the parlor was Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo sitting on a circular sofa.

"Hey Marzipan." Leo said gently "We heard you were feeling a bit down, so Ichabod talked about ways we could cheer you up."

Marzipan blinked, she wasn't sure what to say

"Could you lay right here on your back please?" Leo asked "We have a spot set up here for you."

On the Persian rug was a nice cool pillow for Marzipan to put her head, Marzipan did as she was bid, Donatello was near her feet, Leonardo by her right side, Michelangelo by her head.

Donny started, stretching his right leg, he gently rubbed Marzipan's stomach with his foot. Marzipan purred starting to feel relaxed, Donny then used his other foot to tickle her left side. Marzipan started to giggle, Leo joined in tickling her right side, Marzipan burst into laughter, it tickled but it was a nice tickling not an insanely torturous tickling.

Mikey then put both his feet on her cheeks, Marzipan purred, his feet did not stink at all, in fact they smelled rather like peppermint. (She had no idea how much work it took to get their feet to smell that good) She just purred and purred as Mikey's thick toes massaged her cheeks, Donny stood up walked over to her head and and put his left foot on her face and ever so gently pressed down, Marzipan breathed in the peppermint scent and a wave of good feeling spread over her.

Mikey put one toe from each foot on Marzipan's cat ears and stroked them. 'Marzipan reminds me so much of Klunk.' Mikey thought to himself as he did this 'I wonder if they met would Klunk like Marzi? Or would he just freak out?'

After Mikey finished stroking her ears Leo walked over to her head and put one toe between her eyes, this had a very calming effect on Marzipan. Then Mikey's feet were above her head, they didn't come down right away, instead Mikey his toes and started mving them back and forth, it looked very elegant just to see them moving about, Then Mikey gently lifted her head and placed his right foot on top of her head, Marzipan purred, the curve of Mikey's foot just seemed to fit the curve of her skull as he gently pressed down, Marzipan smiled, feeling so warm and loved, the three Turtles also felt pretty good, they had never done these sorts of things before...Sometimes just being able to reach out and touch someone can bring you joy like nothing else can.

_**(I hope that inspires other Authors on this site to do more Turtle Foot Fetish stuff...Just make sure the feet are clean before licking them...Salmonella is a dangerous thing)**_


	8. Of Comfort Food and Nightmares

_**(Hey everyone, just a quick one, just some food for thought, if we really did live in a world filled with Anthropomorphic Animals, can you imagine how society would change? In this chapter it brings up the issue of serving meals to those who are primarally herbivores or those who's only meat is fish, also just imagine how pollitical corretiness would turn...You call someone a 'Disgusting Pig' some Pig People overhear and are offended)**_

Mealtimes on the Fellowship were always...Interesting, When Minsk and Marzipan weren't fighting over who was the better cook, Minsk was a Carnivourous Animal herself, but since she lived with Herbivores like Matoaka and Bill, she mostly made vegetarian food with the only animal products being dairy, eggs, and fish for carnivores like herself. (For some reason Fish did not bother the Herbivores as much as other meat did, Bob was a fish himself and said he'll eat any fish you put in front of him so long as it wasn't a member of his own blood, Catfish)

At first the guys were a little skeptical about how good food made primarally from plants could be...Then they tried it

_"Oh man!" Mikey said as he drained the last bit of borscht from his bowl "That was so good!"_

_"I'm glad you liked it..." Minsk said "That was an old family recipie."_

_"If had no idea Rabbit Food could be so good!" Raph said as he scafed down his Tabbouleh_

_Bill's ears flickered "You should be so glad there are no Rabbit People here right now."_

_Leo couldn't help but chuckle at this._

_"It is really good though." Donny said "A lot of the food in our home universe NEVER tastes as good as this."_

_"Well..." Minsk said "Given the memories you've shared with us from your homeworld you seem to be living a twenty-first century level technology world, during that period in our history, there was great dependence of artifical flavorings and preservatives that sseemed to...Deaden the collevtive pallates so most people learned to prefer artificial food to real food...After several years of sickness, society finally realized that those things were poisoning the Human Body...Got rid of all of them and focused only on organic and sustainable farming."_

That thought struck Donatello long after the meal, he was beginning to understand now the heavy emphasis over nature over technology, a world where people lived in harmony with nature and did as little damage to the land as possible.

He thought about all those things when Belladonna and he went on a picnic in the woods.

"You OK Donatello?" Belladonna asked

"I'm OK." Donny said "I was just thinking."

Belladonna smiled and nibbled on a roast beef sandwich (Bill explicitly said he doesn't mind if his carnivourous friends eat beef just so long as they don't do it in frontof him)

"It's nice to just relax...Enjoy nature..." Donny said almost in a tranch as he lazily stretched out a leg and dipped his toes in the stream they were sitting next to.

"It is nice..." Belladonna said as she cut herself a slice of apple pie "Out here...In nature...Away from all the troubles of the world."

Donny found a dish with a big slice of apple pie being placed in his lap.

"Nothing like some All-American Comfor Food." Belladonna grinned

Donny chuckled, realizing that he had scarcely had more then a nibble this entire picnic, Belladonna had been doing most of the eating, so he obliged and ate his slice of pie.

After they were finished eating, Donny said "I'll be honest there was something I was thinking about...Something...Disturbing."

"Oh?" Belladonna said

"I remember well why Master Splinter didn't want us to go topside...To be seen by Humans...He didn't want us to be...To be captured...To be dissected."

Donny sighed and reached for Belladonna's hand

"When Bishop did capture us...Tried to dissect us...We had been in a lot of scary situations...But this was like our worst nightmare come true..."

"Donatello..." Belladonna whispered

Donny clutched her hand and began to focus on his memories, to perform Harkaskeerah

_The four Turtles and the Fugitoid were being wheeled on stretchers into a strange room. The Turtles opened their eyes_

_"Where are we?" Leo asks_

_A blinding light comes on the Turtles flinch_

_"The end of the line..." Breathes a husky voice "...For you all."_

_"It's me you want!" Says the Fugitoid "Leave my friends alone!"_

_"Actually Professor, says the shadowy figure "It's you I don't want."_

_"Who are you?" Donny asked_

_"Well Donatello..."Sid the shadowy figure "I'm the man the government rellies on for certain..." He tested a syringe "...Projects. The prjects they'd rather not dirty their own hands with."_

_"Hey!" Raph snapped "How do you know Donny's name?! And the Professor?!"_

_"I know all of your names Raphael and much much more..." Said the Man_

_"And yet we no nothing about you..." Leo said "Not even your name!"_

_"How rude is that?!" Snapped Mikey_

_"Very well Michelangelo." The Man said as he twirled a circular blade "When you scream my name...Pleading the make the pain stop...Begging for mercy...You may call me...Bishop."_

At that point Donny pulled away, ending the Harkaskeerah

"I can't go on..." Donny said shivering tears streaming down his face "I still hav enightmares about that day."

"Oh Donny." Belladonna whispered throwing an arm lovingingly around hr Turtle Beau, and nuzzling him with her soft muzzle.

'It's even worse then what we Humanimals go through!" Belladonna thought to herself "Humans just want our labor from us...Not our innards...And there is always the chance of escape for us...That...That was jut cruel beyond words!'

They sat together by the stream, soon Donny's tears stopped and all became quiet again, they fell asleep together...As the sun began to set...They were perfectly safe...No creature would dare harm them, and the flowers seemed to cover them forming a protective blanket...There in the woods 


End file.
